


Mysterious and Spooky

by NeuroWriter14



Series: The Tale of Harry Potter-Addams [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Addams Family AU, Arranged Marriage, Do not repost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14
Summary: Harry wakes up the morning after the party to find out news he wasn't quite ready for.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: The Tale of Harry Potter-Addams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972981
Comments: 20
Kudos: 349
Collections: Enabled and Approved at the Wholesome Place





	Mysterious and Spooky

_"Tom," His father called as he walked by the door. "Come in here please."_

_He sighed, rolling his shoulders and schooling his face before turning to walk into the room his father was in. His father folded the paper he was reading and set it down on the table next to him. He sat with one leg crossed over the other in a chair the size of a throne. He spread his hand over his knee, watching Tom carefully as he entered the room. He stopped just out of reach of his father's chair, folding his arms behind his back._

_"You've been moping around here for four years," His father began. Tom opened his mouth to protest but his father raised his hand, cutting him off. "Don't deny it. Just listen." His father sighed. "It is our tradition with those like us to arrange marriages. And you have come of the age where that is something to be considered."_

_"Harry," Tom said instantly. "I won't agree to anyone but Harry." He narrowed his eyes slightly. "And I won't agree if he doesn't. The Riddle line could die for all I care. If he says no, that's it. I won't be forced on anyone else."_

_His father studied him for a moment before nodding. "Very well."_

* * *

Harry woke to a series of kisses pressed against his hair. He was half lying on his side, his head pillowed on Tom's chest, and Tom's arm pressed to his back. His other hand was resting gently on Harry's neck, his thumb stroking the line of his jaw. He was still for a moment as the other continued pressing kisses into his hair, as though he was determined to kiss every strand. Eventually, he looked up at the other who paused in his newest attempt to kiss his hair and instead moved to his forehead, and then the bridge of his nose, then down to the tip of his nose, before finally claiming his lips. He arched up into the other's kiss, feeling Tom's hand tighten against his neck. 

He smiled as they pulled apart. "Good morning." 

"It certainly is." Tom's voice was thick with sleep still and Harry wondered how much earlier the other had woken than him. The other leaned down, kissing Harry again. "I could do this every morning for eternity and it would never be enough." 

"Sap," Harry accused fondly. 

Tom smiled slightly, stroking over Harry's cheek with his thumb. After a moment, his face began to fall and he heaved a sigh. The other began to move, shifting them, but Harry clung to him, holding him in place on the bed. 

"Tom," He began quietly. "What is it?" 

The other stayed where he was at Harry's silent request, turning to run his hand through Harry's hair once more. Dark blue eyes flicked over his face before he bent again, kissing Harry for the third time. Only this wasn't as chaste as before. His kisses were needier and demanding, pushing Harry onto his back and draping his body over him. Harry used the hand he could actually move to grasp the back of the other's neck, holding him in their shared kiss. They stayed like that for a long moment, only breaking slightly for breath, before Tom was on him again. 

Harry shifted, pulling Tom between his legs where the other settled willingly. He was sore from the night before, but part of him didn't care as the other pressed against him, so similar to how he had. After a moment, Tom pulled back, gazing down at Harry adoringly and running his hand over his face. Harry smiled up at him, watching those blue eyes wander down his neck to the mark he had left the night before. He leaned down, pressing a kiss against stinging skin making Harry moan slightly.

He clamped his mouth shut at the sound, groaning internally. 

There had been a party last night, and not only did he nor Tom ever return, but they had also been in Harry's room having sex and Tom stayed there following the act. It wasn't as though his parents had ever talked to him about something like this, but he had to guess that even they would be against the other having stayed overnight in Harry's bed. He pulled Tom back slightly, tugging at his hair until the other was hovering over him once again. 

"My family," He began quietly, trying to tell Tom that they were right down the hall on the other side of a wooden door.

"Fuck them," Tom muttered, returning to Harry's neck. "Fuck them all."

"Tom," He began, trying to pull the other away once more. 

"Let's stay in bed all day. Lock the door. Keep to ourselves." He pressed a kiss against Harry's cheek. "Or we can sneak out. Go somewhere just you and me." He ground down against Harry, making his body react with an electric spike of pleasure. "Let's not leave this moment." 

Tom's mouth returned to his again, consuming whatever answer or attempt at an answer Harry might have had. Instead, he was pulled under by the seductive pull of the other. It was tempting to stay there all day, just the two of them lost in each other. It was so tempting in fact, that part of him was dying to agree to it. His family was important to him, and they always would be. But his feelings for Tom had been there for years, and while he had tried to push them down in hurt and anger, the other had managed to pull them free with his apologies and tender words and touches. His feelings for Tom were different than that of his family, and part of him wanted to embrace that fully.

But then he remembered the look in the other's eyes, the way his face fell and how he tried to pull himself from the bed. Something was bothering him, something he wanted to avoid by staying in bed with Harry all day. He pulled himself back, pressing his fingers to the other's mouth when he tried to follow.

"Tom," He began softly. "There's something you're not telling me." 

The other groaned and rolled off him. He stared at the high ceiling of Harry's room for a moment before rolling from the bed and retrieving his discarded underwear. Hedwig hooted at the sudden movement in the room and Harry heard her feathers fluff. He sat up, confusion now the dominant emotion in his mind as he watched the other return to the bed. 

"You're right," He said quietly. "There is something I haven't told you. And it's not because I wanted to hide it from you. But if you're going to hear it from anyone, it should be me." He looked at Harry with sad eyes, as though he were afraid of what came next. "I want you to remember that you can say no." The words hung between them for a moment before the other continued. "Our families, your parents and my father, have agreed to an arranged marriage between us." Harry opened his mouth, though he didn't know what he would say, but Tom rushed forward before he could. "I knew, and that's what the party was for. They were going to announce it. I knew as well. But I haven't agreed to it." 

"Why not?" Was Harry's first reaction.

"I wouldn't agree unless you did." Tom sighed, running a hand through his hair which was more out of place than normal. "I would have left last night if you told me to. I would have gone down there and told them it was off. That I wouldn't agree. And I still won't if you don't want me to." 

The other was far away from him in the bed, as though he were certain Harry would lash out. He reminded Harry of a beat dog and his heart ached. It was a lot to take in, the idea that he and Tom were arranged to be married, even before they were even remotely on good terms again. And also because Tom knew it. But as he looked into the other's eyes, he knew that what he said was the truth. 

"I have a couple of questions," He began after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course," The other answered immediately. 

"Did you have sex with me to make me agree?" 

Tom's eyes widened at the question with panic running through his eyes. "No. I promise I would never. I wasn't expecting to have sex with you last night. I wasn't even expecting that you would let me stay." He looked to the discarded lube bottle on the table. "I supposed I hoped. But I would have been content without it. I would have been content to sleep at your feet if that's what you asked of me." 

Harry nodded, keeping his face as schooled as possible. "Why me? You could have had anyone. Not even from my family. Anyone. There are plenty of people who swooned over you. We weren't talking. I thought you hated me."

"Because I asked for you." He said quietly. "My father wanted me to have an arranged marriage. I would only agree if it was you." 

He was silent for a moment, letting all the information he heard sink in. After a moment, he nodded, mostly to himself as a few things became certain for him. He knew that no marriage between the two of them would happen for a while. He also knew that when given the choice between him and anyone else, Tom chose him. He thought about the other's words from the night before. He thought about the tender way he held him, the constant verbal checks to make certain he was all right, the way Tom pressed close to him in the night. 

"Tom," He said quietly. The other looked up at him, watching him through his lashes. "Come here." 

The other moved quickly, crawling up the bed and depositing himself next to Harry. He pulled up the covers, covering them both and burying himself under it and the other's grasp. 

"I agree," Harry said after a moment. "Let's stay in bed." 

He could practically feel Tom's smile against his hair. 

"As much as I love the suggestion, and meant it when I said it. But quite, unfortunately, we need to eat." As if on cue, Harry's stomach growled making Tom chuckle lightly. "I suppose I could always try to sneak it." 

Harry shifted, looking at the other above him. "You have a habit of sneaking me food." 

"I'll have a habit of feeding you until the day I die." 

The other pulled himself from Harry's grasp once more before pulling on his discarded pants and grasping one of Harry's shirts. He winked and pressed his fingers to his lips before ducking from the room. Harry stood, grasping at the clothes he left all over the floor and putting them in his hamper before grabbing a pair of underwear and a t-shirt. He had only managed to climb back into bed when Tom burst into the room, a pile of food in one hand a knife in the other. He grinned, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

"Good news," He began, holding the food high. "I found food." 

"And what's that." Harry nodded to the knife.

Tom looked at it before discarding it haphazardly to one side. "More good news. I only encountered one person, your sister. And she tried to kill me." 

Harry smiled at that as Tom set the tray down in front of Harry's folded legs. "That was her saying 'hello.'" 

Tom nodded. "I know. She went for the jugular." 

He couldn't stop the laugh that came from him as the other stretched out on the opposite side of the tray. He beckoned Harry closer and Harry obeyed. The other picked up a small cube of cheese, running it along Harry's lip until he opened his mouth. Tom plopped it in, his thumb catching on Harry's bottom lip as he did. His eyes widened for a second before he turned away focusing on the food. 

"Leftovers from last night." He said quietly. 

"Some engagement party," Harry muttered, picking up another cube of cheese.

"Well," Tom began, his lips turning upward in a smug smile. "It wasn't all bad." 

Harry rolled his eyes, pushing at Tom's shoulder. The other rolled half-heartedly at Harry's weak shove before grabbing another piece of food and feed it to Harry again. 

"Can I ask you something?" Tom asked. 

"Yes," Harry answered around another bite. 

"I've wondered, but I've been hesitant to ask." Tom's eyes flicked down to the food between them. "Do you remember your birth parents?" 

Harry thought as he took another bite. He was surprised the question didn't come up more often, but given the quickly evolving relationship between him and Tom, he assumed that the other should probably know. 

"Vaguely," He answered. "My dad found a picture of my birth parents once. He gave it to me in case I wanted it. He said 'remember Harry, we are your family but that doesn't mean we are your only family.' I know I look like my birth father." At some point between when Tom left and returned, he had also put on his glasses. "I have his vision too. He wore glasses." He felt his lips turn in a sad smile. "I know I have my mother's eyes." He was quiet for a moment before he shook himself out of his vague memories. "But Gomez and Morticia are my parents. They raised me. Loved me." 

Tom smiled. "They are your family. And I'm glad they adopted you." 

Harry picked up another piece of food, a carrot this time, and ate it. "My birth parents died in a car accident. They were out running errands when someone else swerved into their lane." At this point, the words were just spilling from him. Only his parents and siblings knew what became of his birth parents and the rest of his immediate family. He cleared his throat. "I should have gone to live with my aunt and uncle. I don't remember meeting them, but I do remember my dad saying several choice words after meeting them once. He thought I might like to know my blood-relatives. But they gave me up for adoption and here I am." 

"Your parents didn't change your last name. Only hyphenated it." 

Harry nodded. "I asked them why once. My mom said that I was an Addams and always would be. But I wasn't just an Addams and it's ok to embrace more than one part of yourself at once." 

Tom smiled at that, sitting up slightly to press a chaste kiss to Harry's lips. They ate in silence for a few minutes longer before he felt the weight of Tom's eyes on him again. 

"What?" He asked. 

"What did you do, during those four years we didn't talk?" 

Harry sighed. "Mostly I tried to forget you. Forget that I had any feelings about you." 

Tom's face turned smug at that. "You had feelings for me." 

"You did too," Harry reminded him. 

"Yes," Tom confirmed. "And I was stupid when it came to dealing with them. I wanted to get out. Leave. Be away from my father and this whole life." He waved his hand flippantly at nothing in particular. "And I couldn't rectify that with my want for you. You were so young and hopeful. And you followed me everywhere." Harry blushed at his younger self but Tom was grinning. "I thought I was terrible to have felt something toward you. I tried to tell you the last time I was here, but you wouldn't see me." He cocked his head. "Not that I blame you. I wouldn't have seen me either." 

Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "I've forgiven you, Tom. Can you forgive yourself?" 

"If you can, then I can." 

Harry smiled and Tom took the opportunity to pluck the current item from his hand and feed it to him. 

They were quiet for a few moments longer before Harry cocked his head. "What did you do in those four years?"

Tom laughed to himself. "According to my father, I moped." 

Harry laughed at that, louder than he meant to, but it made Tom smile at him from where he lied on the bed. Harry picked up a cube of cheese, making it seem like he was offering it to Tom in an attempt to feed him, before withdrawing it quickly and plopping it in his own mouth.

Tom grinned before shifting on the bed, carefully moving around the food and inching closer to Harry. "That was mine." 

Before he knew it, Tom's mouth was on his, his tongue seeking entry. Harry let him, and the other explored his mouth, their tongues tangling and brushing. Tom shifted his weight downward, pressing against Harry and pushing him back against the pillow. He managed to stretch his legs out, avoiding the food as he did. Tom's weight on him and the blanket pinned him in place while the other pillaged his mouth. Tom's hands roamed downward, brushing over his chest before returning to cup his face. 

"How do you feel? I never asked."

"A little sore, but good." 

Tom sighed, lowering his forehead to press against Harry's. "I didn't mean to be that rough for your first time."

"I wanted it." 

Tom's eyes lit up with mischief at that. "You did." He pressed his lips closer to Harry's, hovering just above them so he could feel the other's breath. "Did you like it?" 

"Yes," He breathed. 

Tom rolled then, pushing off him. He grabbed the food and pulled an unseen plastic cover from his pants. Quickly, he wrapped the food, setting it aside on Harry's dresser, before returning to the bed, on top of Harry once more. His mouth found Harry's again as he shifted himself, climbing under the blanket and pressing his body flush against Harry's. Their kisses became urgent and needy once again as Tom's hands roamed lower, one moving under his shirt while the other gripped his hip. 

"There is so much more I would like to do to you if you would let me." He breathed against Harry's lips. 

"I-" Harry began.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to. And if you're still sore, there are other ways for me to give you pleasure." 

"And what if I want all of it. What if I want you inside me again? No matter how sore I am." 

Tom exhaled heavily. "That can be arranged as well." 

Their lips were back on one another's again before Tom pulled back to discard Harry's shirt. Harry mirrored him and eventually decided to remove his underwear as well. Tom seemed to follow his train of thought, removing the rest of his clothes. They had already had sex and slept naked next to one another. There wasn't much left to be said now. Except now it was daylight, and he could see the other's body much better. Tom was back on him in a second, pulling the covers up to their shoulders as he ground his erection down, brushing against Harry's. 

Harry let his hands roam lower, brushing over the other's back while Tom's hand moved into his hair. After a moment, the other pulled back.

"Turn over for me," He whispered, his eyes dark once again. 

Harry did as he asked, rolling onto his belly. Tom moved again and Harry could feel his weight settling above him. The other began kissing down his back starting at his shoulders. He shivered as the other vanished under the blanket, continuing his downward path. He felt lips brush the small of his back, making him shiver before they grazed the dimples of his spine. Part of him was nervous about what was to come, but he trusted Tom. 

"Remember," Tom muttered, semi muffled. "If I do something you don't like, you tell me."

"I remember," Harry answered, right before he felt hands brush over his ass.

He swallowed thickly as he felt hot breath, brush over him. Tom pressed a kiss and then a small bite into one cheek. His body subconsciously tensed as the other spread his cheeks open. There was another hot breath before Tom's tongue lapped over him. He nearly jumped off the bed at the feeling. Tom hummed before repeating. After a moment, Tom's attentions focused on his rim, licking at the sore muscle. Harry groaned at the new sensation. New, but not unpleasant. Tom continued since Harry didn't offer any protest, his tongue exploring. He felt the other's tongue prodding at the muscle, coaxing him to relax before pushing inside him. Harry groaned again. 

The other's tongue explored in a way that felt both filthy and exciting. Tom's tongue roamed over him and into him, again and again as though he could taste every bit of Harry and couldn't have enough of it. His hands kneaded into Harry's hip while his thumbs held him open. After a moment, the other lapped at his balls, making Harry jump once more before his tongue went back to work, licking and entering him. Harry groaned into his pillow, mindful of how loud his voice could become and his family just outside the door. Tom, on the other hand, didn't seem to care. It was almost as though he was challenging Harry to stay quiet by increasing his attentions. After a moment, the pad of his finger pressed against his rim and Harry shuddered. The other pushed into him with one finger, moving slowly and letting it slide in little by little until it was buried to the second knuckle. Any soreness that he had was long gone as Tom massaged, pressing his finger in and out.

After a moment, the other pulled his finger free, crawling back up the bed to grab the lube and wink at Harry before sliding back under the covers. His mouth was on him again as he heard the cap of the lube open. He heard the other squirt lube onto his fingers before he again pressed a finger against him. Harry shook his head to himself, slightly giddy at the other's continued attention. He pressed inside him once more while his lips pressed kisses against the small of his back.

After several minutes of pumping back and forth with one finger, he added another, slowly burying it within Harry. He was gentle and careful as he pressed into him, making certain to wait for a moment in case Harry had a protest before he was buried to the second knuckle once more. Again, he pulled out and then pushed inside him before scissoring his fingers lightly. Harry knew where this would go, where he would want it to go if Tom tried to make it go some other way. The other after a moment of continuous scissoring, spread his fingers and licked inside Harry. He groaned into his pillow again, biting it slightly to keep the noises to a minimum. It was one thing to be vocal during a loud party, it was another when his siblings were down the call and his parents and uncle presumably still in the house. 

The other began to increase the speed of his movements, continue to be gentle even as Harry began to hear the movement of his hand. Tom paused for a moment and Harry could hear more lube leaving the bottle before Tom pressed three fingers into him. The other eventually began to crawl back up the bed, his hand still focused on Harry while he mouthed at his shoulder blades. He could feel the heat of Tom's breath against his skin. He could feel the softness of his lips. But mostly, he could feel the emotion radiating from the other as he continued to press light kisses over his back and shoulder. 

"Tom," He breathed turning his head. 

The other shifted his body, his fingers still working Harry open while their mouths met. Harry was on fire between his emotions and the sensations the other was making him feel. 

After several more minutes, Tom withdrew his hand, resting it on Harry's hip while his mouth pressed against Harry's shoulder. 

"Tom," Harry said quietly. "Make love to me again."

"Anything." Tom answered in a breath. "Anything you want, I'll give it to you." 

He heard the lube bottle open once more as Tom poured some now on his own erection. Harry was about to turn himself over, when the other's hand held him in place, keeping him still.

"Stay like that, my love."

Harry nodded as Tom moved over him, his breath still hot on Harry's back. He felt the other brush the head of his cock of Harry's rim before he began to push in slowly. Just like the night before, Tom had been careful in his readying of Harry. It didn't hurt when he pressed into him, inch by inch. He suspected the soreness earlier had been due to the rather rough ending to their first venture together. 

Tom pressed until he was firmly seated within Harry, his hips flush against Harry's ass. The other caged Harry between his arms as he slowly pulled back and pushed back in. It was different than the night before, and somehow exciting. Harry felt his hips twitch, his untouched erection brushing against the mattress in some form of relief. The other continued slowly thrusting into him, his body shaking somewhere above Harry. He was certain if he looked, the other's blue eyes would be nearly black again and his beautiful lips would be puckered from their shared kisses. He could almost see the way his dark eyes were enhanced by his high cheekbones and the visual made Harry moan again.

The other slowly began to increase his movements, shifting in and out of Harry faster.

After a moment, he shifted his legs before pulling Harry's hips up. His face was pressed into the mattress while the other began to increase his movements. Over and over he found Harry's prostate with ease and the position made him groan. His cock was cold in the air, untouched and hanging heavily. The other began to increase his movements even more, finding that same spot as though he were a magnet attracted to it. Harry was moaning consistently into the pillow now, his body on fire with spark after spark of pleasure. 

He didn't know how long it was, it could have been an eternity or it could have been two seconds, the other grasped his shoulder and pulled, bringing Harry upward. His back collided with Tom's chest as the other thrust into him over and over again. He arched his body, pressing back into the movements. Tom's knee was next to his hip while the other was on the bed pressed next to Harry's legs. Harry moved the other's hand from where it was around his chest to his throat. Tom's hand moved willingly, pressing against the arteries in his neck. It was strange to Harry that he didn't go all the way in cutting off his breathing, but instead made certain that he could breathe but the amount of blood reaching his brain was decreased.

This combined with the repeated pleasure of Tom nailing his prostate over and over again and Harry was beginning to feel light headed in the best of ways. He remembered once, on his 16th birthday when he had a little too much to drink and his head felt increasingly fuzzy afterward. This was something similar but so much more. It felt as though his body was being stimulated by a livewire but without the pain.

He was gasping and groaning while Tom's other hand gripped his hip almost too tightly. Part of him wanted to have bruises there, just as he enjoyed the bruise on the side of his neck. It was a reminder of who put it there. Of who he had wanted to belong to for so many years and never thought it possible.

Sometimes, he would dwell on the last night that he and Tom spoke before, when everything had gone terribly between them. All he could see was the hatred in the other's eyes and the way he loomed over Harry. He reminded him of a vengeful god, one that Harry did not want to anger.

But now, that memory seemed like a dream, somewhere in the distant past.

All he thought of when he thought of Tom now was the cunning in his eyes when he pulled Harry back for the dance. All he thought of now was the way Tom had clasped his face between his hands, pressing a kiss against his shocked lips. All he remembered now was the adoring way the other looked at him as though his whole world revolved around him. 

All he remembered now was the way Tom watched him in the throes of pleasure, as if he had seen nothing else as beautiful.

Tom was doing the same now, his eyes glued to the side of Harry's face. He couldn't see him considering how tightly his eyes were shut, but he knew he was looking. He could feel the weight of his gaze, compacted with the way the other's hand on his hip twitched every time his face twisted into pleasure. He turned slightly, knowing where the other was and finally capturing his lips. His weight was leaned against Tom as the other pounded into him over and over again. Tom captured his bottom lip, pulling at it with his teeth before letting him go and pulling from him. 

He guided Harry as he lowered himself onto his back. At the feeling of Tom's hands, he shifted his leg over him, straddling his body as he had done the night before. The other helped him guide his cock back into Harry, and Harry sank feeling it split him open, wider and deeper than it had been before. He groaned at the movement, watching Tom for a moment as the other's eyes rolled back into his head. After a second, Tom looked up at him, his hands finding Harry's hips.

"I'll guide you, my lovely. Just do what your instincts tell you."

He felt Tom's hands pull up on his hips slightly and he obeyed, moving upward and then letting his body sink back down. The other's gaze was adoring, awestruck as he watched Harry move. He felt the way his thighs flexed at the movement, the way Tom's hands gripped his hips as he began to take control of the movements, riding the other. He knew this was a possibility, he just hadn't expected it to feel like this. He was shaking from pleasure as Tom took the time to run his hands all over his body even though he had touched pretty much every part of Harry he possibly could. His fingers brushed over Harry's nipples, over his ass, over the crook of his arm, over the jut of his shoulders. They memorized his collarbone before he pulled Harry down, their chests finally touching. He groaned, doing his best to keep the movement going.

Tom claimed his lips once more in a brutal, needy kiss. It devolved into mostly teeth and tongue with the other exploring his mouth readily and eventually capturing his bottom lip between them again.

After a moment, he pulled himself away, moving to the non-bruised side of Harry's neck and sinking his teeth into his flesh. At the same time, he drew his knees up, pressing Harry closer against him as he began to thrust once more. His thrusts were rough and brutal, pushing a moan from Harry's body at every impact of their bodies. One of his hands gripped the back of Harry's neck as he bit and sucked, claiming him with a mark as he had done on the other side. His other hand roamed lower and grasped Harry's cock.

He began to jerk him in time with his thrusts, making Harry's body go mostly limp. He couldn't think, he couldn't act, he could barely even feel anything that wasn't pleasure. Nothing mattered at the moment as his head began to fill with the same feeling as the night before, the feeling before he orgasmed. He knew he was close, he knew Tom was too. He knew he was feeling everything at the other's hand. He knew his moans had devolved into breathless sounds, his mouth open but nothing able to come from his lips. The other was moaning under him, humming into Harry's skin and the sound vibrated right through his bones.

The other's thrusts became merciless, chasing his and Harry's orgasms without another thought.

Idly, he wondered if Tom was holding back still, or if there was more underneath. If some part of him was still trying to be gentle. 

And Harry was so curious about the other side.

The other pulled his orgasm from him by a particularly brutal thrust accompanied by a hard jerk of his cock. Tom came not long after, his mouth finally letting go of Harry's neck to let his head drop back on the pillow. 

Harry gasped, dropping his body against the other's. They were both breathing heavily, Harry feeling surprisingly like jelly. The other carded his hand through Harry's hair, brushing through it.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. "I didn't mean to be so rough again." 

"Did you hear me protest?" 

Tom laughed then, lowly. "No, I didn't." 

The other pulled from him, making Harry groan. They would have to clean up but neither seemed to want to move. He hooked his finger under Harry's chin, pulling his head upward. Harry moved and was suddenly caught in a rather tender kiss.

"I never want to hurt you, Harry. Not again." His thumb trailed over Harry's cheekbone. "I made that mistake once. I'd rather spend the rest of my life worshipping the ground you walk on that be banished from your side again."

"I don't want your worship." He raised his hands to brush over the other's jaw. "I just want you." 

"Then you have me." Tom answered with a soft smile. "You know I won't force you into a marriage. We can stall them for as long as you like." 

Harry nodded, dropping his head to pillow against the other's chest. "What if I want to marry you?" 

Tom hummed, tracing patterns over his back with his other hand. "Then at least give me some time to ask you properly." 

Harry nodded, smiling to himself. 

They were quite for another moment. 

"I wasn't joking about sneaking out," Tom said into his hair. "We can go somewhere. Just you and me." 

Harry looked up at him with a sly grin. "It's funny that you assume I can use my legs." Tom grinned in response but before the other could say anything else, Harry shifted upward. "Besides, we have our whole lifetimes for just us. I'm quite enjoying the activities from staying in bed." Tom laughed lowly while Harry continued to inch closer. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything. Everything." 

"Are you still holding out on me? Trying to be gentle?" 

"Yes."

"Don't."

* * *

**Two Years Later**

Harry woke using the other as body pillow. He wasn't certain how long he had been asleep, but given the fact that the sun was relatively high in the sky, he thought it had only been three hours. Tom was awake as well, blinking slowly as he ran his hand over Harry's back. He shifted, looking up at the other. Tom turned slowly, his eyes meeting Harry's and he smiled softly.

"Even with only a few hours of sleep, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." 

Harry grinned and playfully shoved at his face. "You must be tired still." 

Tom clasped Harry's left hand in his own, bringing it upward to kiss the new silver band on his ring finger. "Your sister only tried to kill me once yesterday, and your brother didn't aim an explosive my way. I think it's an improvement."

Harry blinked against the sleep threatening to pull him under. "Have you been thinking about them since we arrived?" 

"No," The other answered, holding Harry's knuckles to his lips. "I've been thinking about you, and how lucky I am to have you." 

"We've been together for two years, Tom. Marriage doesn't suddenly make it any different."

"And I have woken up every day for the last two years thinking about exactly how lucky I am that you are in my arms." Harry moved his hand, pressing it against the side of the other's face to pull him down in a kiss. The other returned it, kissing him so tenderly Harry thought he would explode. "I know you're tired my love," Tom said after they broke apart. "But we should eat. And then you can go back to sleep."

Between the wedding the day before, and the grueling long flight to Paris, Harry hadn't slept much and neither had Tom. The two of them barely kicked off their shoes and pulled off their suit jackets before collapsing into bed. Both of them would have rather done something else, but neither was awake enough for that by the time they arrived. 

"You and your need to feed me." Harry teased. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were fattening me up for something."

"Oh, Harry," Tom purred. "I have a different kind of eating in mind when it comes to you." The other pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Besides, it's not like we don't burn the calories." 

Harry grinned. "Well it is our honeymoon. We can do whatever we want." 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://neurowriter14.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/NWriter14)  
> There will be a part 3!


End file.
